


That Wasn't Awkward At All

by whatabeautifulmess



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulmess/pseuds/whatabeautifulmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel like there should be a fic/ficlet about the first time Burt sees Kurt and Blaine kiss. I have no idea why. I just feel like it should be a thing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wasn't Awkward At All

"So, I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too. It was perfect."

"I'm glad. I did spend, like, all weekend working out where to take you…"

Burt looked up from the magazine he was reading upon hearing Kurt outside, back from his date with that Blaine kid. He glanced up at the clock: 10:45pm - fifteen minutes before Kurt's curfew. He had to admit, initially Burt had been a little uncertain about Kurt dating Blaine - after all, not even a week ago, the kid had turned up at his garage and told him to talk about sex with his son, and now he was announcing that he's in love with Kurt and just hadn't seen it before. But all things considered, getting Kurt home on time - early, even - earned the kid some Brownie points.

Though, now Burt came to think about it, everything was mighty quiet outside and had been for a minute or two. Feeling slightly suspicious, Burt got up and opened the door -

\- to find his son being thoroughly kissed by a short, curly-haired teenage boy. He had to lean up, almost on tiptoes, to reach Kurt's mouth, but he seemed determined to give it a damn good go.

Feeling more than a little awkward, Burt coughed quietly, having to hold back a chuckle when Kurt sprang away from Blaine as if his lips were suddenly scorching him.

"Oh. Dad. Hi. Blaine was just…dropping me off."

"Yeah," Burt said. "I can see that. You're home early."

"I wanted to make sure Kurt was home by his curfew, Sir," Blaine chipped in politely, his head bowed slightly. "I didn't want him to get in trouble."

"It's fine, kid," Burt assured Blaine. "It's gettin' late, though, and you need to get back to Dalton, right?"

"Yes, Sir. I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine."

Blaine waved once more to Kurt before turning away and walking down the street to his car. Kurt followed Burt back into the house, seeming quiet and withdrawn.

"So," Burt said once they were inside and he was sat on his chair again.

"Dad, I'm really sorr-"

Burt held up a hand. "You really apologisin' for that?"

"Um…I suppose so?" Kurt seemed very confused.

"You think I'll punish you for kissin' your boyfriend once when I've walked in on Finn sucking off Rachel or Quinn's face more times than I can count? 'Cause I won't."

"Oh. Okay."

"Glad that's clear." Burt huffed quietly as he settled back in his chair. "Now, how 'bout you get yourself a drink, then come and talk to me about your date."


End file.
